Dares
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: What happens if the gang all play a daring game of dares? Rated M for adult actions, Lemon, and Inapropriate language and themes:P Review me if you think I should continue with this story cause IDK! :(


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! If I did, I would be rubbing his ears:D**

**There is some major adult themes here and I don't know if it will be a one-shot or not, review me on your thoughts, just don't be so harsh:P**

**Enjoy:P**

* * *

_**~~~~~~Dares~~~~~**_

_By: PurpleSapphire8_

**Kagome's POV**

Me, Inuyasha, Rin, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango were all hanging out at Inuyasha's house. There was a rain storm that just ended so we decided to spend the night, we could get home, but it was just eaiser that way. We were all bored and watching a movie, when it ended there was dead silence.

"There is nothing to do" I heard Sango complain.

"I have an idea" Miroku said as we all turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Dares" He said with an evil smirk. _Wow, that is like a kids game, right?_ I thought. "Dirty version" he finished. _Spoke too soon._

"OK, but first the rules. Nothing that will cause actual pain or permanent damage, nudity, or life commitments such as marriage and losing virginity" Rin said. I nodded. _That leaves a lot of stuff wide open._

"Wait, isn't the game truth or dare, not just dare?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Miroku chose the game, I guess he can change some of the rules." Sango said. Miroku just smiled widely.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to suck?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Because it will" Inuyasha said. I laughed.

"What happens if you don't to the dare?" I asked.

"20 minutes in heaven with the darer" Kouga said. _Oh god_

"Damn. Can you dare someone to do the punishment?" I asked. The shook their heads

"No, sorry, I forgot that in the rules." Rin said. I nodded.

"Who is first?" I asked.

"Miroku, he chose the game, he either goes first, or choose someone to go first" Kouga said.

"OK, Sango.." Miroku said. Sango rolled her eyes before giving him a death glare.

"You go first" He finished while sweat dropping. (Those who don't know, a sweat drop is that water drop on the sides of the characters head in the anime)

"OK...Ayame, I dare you to...French kiss the person to your left" she finished. Ayame blushed and turned to her left where Kouga was sitting. Kouga turned bright red when hearing this and gulped.

"Damn you, Sango. You know I will do it because I am not lesbian" She said. I laughed as she sent me a death glare.

Slowly they both inched closer and closer together. I saw them both a little hesitant at first until Rin who was sitting on the right of Ayame pushed her causing them to crash their lips together. At first I saw how they both had their eyes open and were shocked. But about five seconds into the kiss, they closed their eyes and Kouga pulled her onto him. I laughed at how carried away they were getting. About two minutes passed, and they looked like they were heading for sex so I told Sango to break it up.

"Alright, either stop and play, or get a room" I said. They pulled away with a heavy blush on their faces.

"OK, Ayame, your turn." I said.

"O goodie, I have a great one, Sango, I dare you to not make any noises of protest for the next four rounds if Miroku goes perv or you" She said. Sango rolled her eyes and let out a groan.

"You suck" She said, Ayame just smiled.

"OK, umm...I have two person dare. Kagome I dare you to let Inuyasha give you a hickey" She said. _Is that it? That is not as bad as I thought._ "On your stomach" she finished.

"But...but...but-" I said. "No buts, hickey or me and you go lezbo it up in the closet" she said. I could see the smirk yet uncomfortable feeling on her face because Miroku was rubbing her butt the entire time.

"Fine" I heard Inuyasha say. I looked at him shocked. He than told me to lie down. I felt my body move, but it was like I could not control it. _Why and I doing this?_ I thought as he started to life up my shirt. I turned very red and I could tell Inuyasha was as well. He started leaning closer and closer to my stomach until I felt his breath on my belly button. I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue hit my skin. It felt...good, not just good, great. _why does it feel so great? _I thought as I felt him bit down a little and suck. I was in total bliss. have never gotten a hickey before and it was an amazing first time. Never have I thought it could be so pleasurable. The thought of someone sucking and biting your skin repeatedly kinda grossed me out. Boy, was I wrong. I closed my eyes as he continued. I tried my hardest to choke down the moans as he kissed my stomach don to my belly button and nibbled there. I also tried to hold back the giggles form the feeling. When he pulled back, there was a little red spot on my stomach. _Wow_ was all that was going threw my head at the moment.

"Nice hickey" Rin commented as I turned even redder.

"Thanks" I said in a sarcastic attitude.

"OK, I have an extreme dare, who wants it?" I asked as an idea popped into my head.

"I guess I will" Sango said holding his hand up.

"Good, I wanted revenge on you anyway, hold on" I said getting up and going to the mini bar. I looked through the cabnits a little bit until I found what I was looking for. I came back and sat down. As I help up the item in my hands, I said the dare.

"Sango, I dare you to let Miroku lick a spoonful of sugar off of any part of your body." I said as she held our her hands.

"Wait, Ayame, I think you should have the honor of choosing where he should lick it off. In the mean time Miroku was spinning his head lost in lustful fantasies.

"What a great Idea, since she made you get a hicky on your stomach, I think it is only fitting for her to get the sugar on her tummy too!" Ayame said as everyone laughed hysterically at her face.

"Just you wait" she said as she took her shirt off to reveal a blue bra with black lace over it. She than laid down as I pured the sugar on her stomach and belly button.

"Eat up Miroku" I said as he dived into her stomach. I could not see that well, but I heard a few giggles coming from Sango. I also saw her push her legs together. I knew it went unnoticed by everyone else, but not by me. This went on for another three minutes until Miroku brought his head up and siled at everyone else followed by a red faced and hickey cover Sango. Her hair was all raffled and her stomach was all red and had at least three hickeys every here and there. I could not hold back my laughter at her face.

"Your welcome" I said as she put her shirt back on. She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'revenge' to me. I don't know if I should be scared or not about it. Oh well, this is too funny to worry.

"OK, Sango, who's next" Ayame asked getting over her laughter.

"I choose-Sesshomaru?" She asked. We all turned our head around to find Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru walk in.

"Sesshy, what's up" Rin asked as he sat next to her.

"I heard a lot of weird noises coming from this room so I came here to see what you are doing, but seeing you are playing Dares again explains it" He said.

"Wanna play?" Rin asked.

"This Sesshomaru is no woos, whose turn is it?" He asked. I almost laughed at how different the two Takahashi brother's are when they look so similar to each other.

"Sango's" I heard Rin say.

"OK, Inuyasha, I dare you to close your eyes and let us put someone in front of you and you have to feel them for a few minutes and guess who it is" Sango said.

"Can't" Inuyasha simply said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Scents, I can easily smell them as easily as you can see them" He said.

"Oh, well...How about...I clip your nose shut?" She asked.

"Alright, that would work, but..." he said

"But?" she responded.

"But...That sounds stupid, why go threw the trouble.

"Because" she said

"Alright" he said as Sango got up and grabbed a clip from her bakc and handed it to Inuyasha who clipped his nose shut and put on a blind fold.

"Ok, ready" he said as Sango got up and pushed me in front of him. I said nothing though, knowing it will ruin the game, but fought every bone in my body which wanted to scream at her.

"Alright, the person is right in front of you, and it is not me" Sango said He nodded and put his hands on my hips. His hands traveled up my waist to my rbs and stopped in the breast area. "It's defenitly a girl" He said with a perverted chuckle. I wanted to hit him, but stayed quiet. He hands than traveled back down to my waist and down my legs to my knees before coming back up and feeling around my stomach and arms. He than moved his hands around to my back and felt around on my back until he moved down and squeezed my bottom. I could not help it and let out a squeak.

"Kagome" he said and Sango took of his blind fold for him to see me a VERY red color and looking the other way. He just smiled and sat back down.

"Ok, Inuyasha, your turn." Rin said

"Kouga, I dare you to leave a hickey on Sesshomaru" he said. Everyone busted out laughing. When he did that, I chose not to look. That is something I could live a long and happy life without seeing.

"Yes. I can not be all non-perverted again" Miroku screamed as he grabbed onto Sango's breast as she smacked and yelled at him.

"OK, I got a dare. Kagome, I dare you to make out with the pizza guy when he comes, and Inuyasha, you can not get made and hurt anyone when she does."Kouga said.

"You fucking suck" I said threw my teeth as I saw his cheeky grin on his face. Inuyasha loked like he would kill him if it was not for the game.

"OK, Rin, I dare you to make-out with a stuffed animal and make sexual noises for 20 seconds" I said. She turned red and grabbed a stuffed penguin from the couch and started to kiss it while moaning and panting. She would do that and I can see how un comfy fluffy is getting. I think he is getting hard. Whe nshe ended, my thoughts were confirmed as he grabbed her and pulled her into the punishment closet.

"OK...? Ayame, you go" I said.

" I am glad you said that because I dare you to be Inuyasha's personal Maid for a whole two days starting tomorrow." She said with a grin.

"What the fuck is wron-" I got cut off with the doorbell ringing for our pizza. "Pizza's here Kagome, make sure you look sexy" Kouga said. I can tell he was having fun rubbing this dare in Inuyasha's face. I rolled my eyes as he made out way to the door. I opened it up and almost screamed.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Hojo" I said sarcastically enthusiastic.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Hojo" I said instead of answering as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was a light and meaningless kiss, just like the ones we used to share. When I felt a hand slither up my shirt, I realized why I broke up with him in the first place and slapped him.

"Thanks for reminding me of how much I dislike you" I said as I stomped back inside grabbing the pizza and giving him the money. Inuyasha had a little too big of a grin on his face as I slapped him. When the pizza was here, we al unpacked it and started eating.

"Kagome, how did the pizza guy know your name, and why did you slap him?" Sango asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I am actually ashamed to say this, but we used to date until he started pressuring me into doing stuff I did not want to do. One night he tried to force me into it, but my parents came home in time and I broke up with him. Ever since then I would see him sometimes but he never tries anything. I slapped him because this was the first time in a while where he tried to stick his hands up my shirt. And I had it, so I slapped him. It felt good." I said as everyone chuckled.

"OK, After this do you want to finish the game or go to watch another movie?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhh, I don't care" I said.

"OK, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Umm, Let's watch a movie, some of the dares lead into tomorrow" She eyed me with a smirk. "And I think we will be playing it again sometime soon." She said everyone nodded their heads in agreement. We made our way into the theater room and me and Rin made our way to the movie selection.

"What movie guys?" I asked. I than heard lot's of random movies all at once.

"The hunger games"

"Thor 2"

"Gravity"

"John Tucker Must Die"

"Space Balls"

"Frozen"

"OK" I said. "Let's watch either John Tucker Must Die or Frozen." Rin said

"Frozen" me and Sango yelled at the same time.

"K" she said as she put it in the DVD player and sat down. Me and Inuyasha were sitting together on one seat with my legs draped on his lap and me leaning against his shoulder. Ayame and Kouga were snuggling together on a chair under a blanket and Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other with Sango's head in Miroku's shoulder. Rin was sitting down alone until Sesshomaru came out of nowhere and started to cuddle with her and do naughty things under the blanket.

During the movie, I could feel inuyasha getting closer and closer to me. I started to got closer and closer to him until there was no room between us. About 3/4 threw Inuyasha poked my shoulder and when I turned to him, he caught me with a kiss. It started out sweet and gentle, but as it continued, it got more and more heated. Thank god we were in the back because they would never let me live this down if they all saw us. Our make-out session lasted for about ten minutes until we both could not take it anymore and snuck out of the room and into his room (which was two doors down) when we got there, he did not waste a minute to kiss me back just as strong and passionate. We slowly glided each other onto the bed as he continued to send butterfly kisses down my neck.

* * *

**~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~**

* * *

The more he kissed me, the more I craved for his touch. I was beyond heaven, paradise, and cloud 9 put together. His touch felt so right. I let out a quiet moan that did not go unnoticed my Inuyasha as his hand made contact with my breast. He quickly took my shirt and flung it off to somewhere in the room. He trailed kisses down my neck onto my collarbone and down the valley of my breasts and stopped right were the hickey mark was made. He that sucked on the spot again causing a combination of a giggle and moan to escape my lips. I could feel his smirk against my skin as he continued his work.

When he was satisfied with the new love mark, he trailed back up my body and kissed my lips full on, I felt him rub my breast and lick my lip at the same time. I moaned in his mouth as he took the chance to plunge his tongue into my mouth, and oh my gods did it feel incredible.

I arched my back trying to collect as much contact as possible as he pulled away and unhooked my bra. I kissed him once more as he took my bra off and cupped one of my mounds in his hand and start massaging it.

"Oh my goooods" I said as he started to kiss and play with my nipple in his mouth. He than came back up and kissed me once again. I could feel the desire in his kiss and force as he tried to hold back.

"Kiss me, make love to me, I don't care, just stop holding back" I said as I started to unbutton his shirt and pull it off. I let my hands roam his built chest as he kissed me again with much more force and lust. He than went back to kissing my upper body. I could feel myself getting more and more wet by his actions. As he continued his kissing torture, I let my hands roam down south has I started to undo his pants. I could feel his body want more as I slid my hand onto his throbbing erection.

"Uhhh, Kagomeeee" I heard him moan as I continued to gently glid my hand up and down his manhood. I than took his pants and boxers off all the way and started to play with the tip of it with my tongue. I than stuck it all in my mouth as I bobbed it in and out. I could feel it getting stiffer and stiffer from inside my mouth.

"Come for me" I said as I continued licking away. All I saw was a nod before his juices flew into my mouth which I happily swallowed and kissed my way back up to his mouth.

"You taste _very _good-ahhh" I said in a seductive tone as he pulled my pants and panties off and inserted a finger into me. I let out a moan as he continued to stick in and pull out his fingers from in me. I thought before was amazing. But now I am in so much pleasure I don't know if I could ever stop. I felt my nipples go hard and myself get even more went as he continued to fuck me with his fingers while whispering sweet nothings into my ear. When he finished, I immediately wanted the feeling back inside of me. I looked into his eyes which were filled with so much love and lust.

"This is going to hurt, but it will go away soon, okay?" he asked. I could only nod. He than lined up his manhood as he thrusts into me. I felt a little bit of pain, but nothing to cause me to cry. I than felt the pain fade away and pleasure wash over me. He continued to move s he kissed my neck leaving another hickey and kissing my lips lovingly.

"Faster, harder, god you feel incredible" I said, well more like moaned. As he got faster and deeper, I felt myself about to come.

"Inu, I am about to coomee" I moaned as he hit my G-spot. God, I don't know how much longer I can go.

"Me too!" He said as he did one last thrust before he came inside me. I felt myself give out as I came a second later. He kissed me again before pulling out of me and laying next to me, panting heavily.

"God, that was amazing" He said into my ear.

"Tell me about it" I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"I think we should go back now. The movie might me finishing soon." I said. In all reality, I knew the movie was long over, but I thought we should at least go downstairs before everyone assumes too much. As we got dressed, we made our way down the hall, we came int othe rom to find nobody there. We continued walking only to find Sesshomaru's door closed and locked. When he does that, it means that thye are having...adult time. We continued walking down the hall to Miroku's room. We shook the handle but it was locked as well, when I looked at Inuyasha, he had a wide grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I think Miroku and Sango are getting along quiet well" he said, I almost shit my pants. So far two out of the three couple we left to watch a movie as we had sex,were also having sex. oh my fucking god.

"Ayame and Kouga are ding the same, the lousy wolf shit's smell is everywhere." He said. I grabbed his collar and pulled him back towards the room

" Well, I guess we still have some time" I said as I crashed my lips to his as he closed the door behind us and pushed me onto the bed, only to start kissing me again.

* * *

**OK, Tell me what you think? **

**I know some of it is really bad and weird but let me know, Continue? or End here? **

**If I was going to continue, the next chapters will be about the days where Kagome has to be Inuyasha's maid. She also has a few tricks up her sleeve during that time so review and tell me which path to take:D**

**Thanks**

**-PS88**


End file.
